It is known to protect components made of iron-base alloy against corrosion by coating or plating with tin, zinc, nickel, chromium or aluminum. Such corrosion-inhibiting coatings have the disadvantage that they fail in an oxidizing, sulphidizing, or chlorine-containing atmosphere at temperatures above 500.degree. C. when the component is simultaneously exposed to fretting corrosion.
German Patent Application P 38 15 977 discloses intermediate foil inserts for protecting fits between cooperating components from fretting. These known foil inserts have the disadvantage that each fit exposed to fretting must be provided with two foils each having a differently prepared or coated surface.